Broken Loyalty
by Mizfan
Summary: John Cena says some mean things about poor Zack which lead him to suicide. Will he survive or will he die?
1. The crush

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own WWE or its Wrestler's  
**

**Warnings: Slash and suicide  
**

I was walking threw the hallways of the arena. I was hoping to find my bro Cena so that we could hang out and maybe train together. But the main reason I wanted to see John was because I've had a crush on him and have had one since I met him. While I was searching I found Punk. "Hey Punk have you seen John?" "Yeah he's in the locker room with Randy, Cody, Ted and Mike." "Thanks bro I owe you one." I made my way to the locker rooms but stop short one I hear talking.

Ted: "Hey Cena, why do you hang out with that loser Zack?"

Cody: "Yeah he isn't even good at wrestling. Do you like him?"

John: "Hell no he sucks! He's just a pathetic, screw up loser that I wouldn't even spit on. The only reason I hang around with him is so that he doesn't do anything too stupid."

After hearing that I bolted out of there. I know that as soon as I ran that they heard me but I didn't care. I thought he was my friend and actually cared about me and that one day I might even tell him I like him but not anymore. The guy who always says "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" Just broke his rule of loyalty. I couldn't take being there anymore; I had to go to the hotel or anywhere far from here.

I got to my hotel room and was really thankful that my hotel roommate, Dolph, was out with the other guys because I couldn't handle anyone seeing me like this. As soon as I got inside I collapsed and sobbed. It was bad enough knowing he would never like me the same way as I liked him but it was even worse that he didn't even consider me a person that he would spit on. SPIT ON! I mean seriously that is just horrible. "If he doesn't like me and won't ever like me why should I be alive I'm not worthy of anything." I went to the bathroom and thought if this was really what I wanted. The only down side to my plan was that Dolph would have to be the one to find my body.

I got a razor from the drawer and cut small but deep cuts on my wrist. I wanted to die but I needed to feel something other than the emptiness in my chest. Someone was knocking on my door so I had to stop and only have my left wrist cut. When I open the door I see someone I wish I hadn't. I saw John, even just seeing him reminded me of what he said and made me feel like I was going to be sick. "Hey…uh… Zack can I come in for a sec?" Without even thinking I let him in and I went to sit on my bed forgetting about my bleeding wrist. "What do you want Cena?" Is all I could whisper after what had happened. "Zack I need to apologize for what I said about you in the locker rooms. It wasn't true." "If it wasn't true then why did you say it? People already think that I'm stupid and just a joke but I thought you were different I thought you were my friend." I wanted to get him to leave more anything right now. He looked down to my wrists and had a look of pure shock when he saw what happened to my left wrist. "What the hell happened to your wrist Zack?" "What do you think happened? Since I'm so worthless I thought I should do everyone a favor and just die." He didn't respond he just looked at me shocked. This was my chance to get him to leave, to get him to go far away so that I can die in peace. "Cena the reason I did this wasn't only because of what you said but also because…I love you. I've loved you since I first met you and I haven't stopped liking you." I was starting to feel really dizzy probably from the emotional train wreck I'm on and blood loss.

I was waiting for John to just leave me because he felt disgusted but he never did. He left but I knew he was still inside since I didn't hear the door open or close. He came back a few minutes later with a First aid kit. I didn't want him to bandage up my cuts but I didn't have the energy to fight him off. After he bandaged me up I could hear him talking on the phone with someone.

John: "Hey Dolph, it's Cena."

Dolph: "Oh hey Cena not that I don't like you but why are you calling me?"

John: "Uh it's about Zack… He um tried to commit suicide. I think you should come back to your hotel room and see him."

Dolph: "I'm on my way now don't let him do anything stupid."

When they were done talking I could see Cena's face had tears running down it. But that didn't stop me from asking him "Why did you say all those mean things about me." I still had tears going down my face while saying that. "The guys wouldn't stop bugging me about liking you and how we spend a lot of time together so I snapped and said all those things about you. But I promise you that none of it was true."

I was exhausted and the blood loss was getting to me and I was going in between conscious and unconscious. Right before I was completely unconscious I heard a faint "I love you too." But I might have just dreamed it up. Not too long after I passed out John left and Dolph came in our room. As soon as he got in the room he kept on asking me why I did it. After I told him everything and I mean everything. He came up to me. "It's ok Zack. He said he didn't mean it and you said that you heard someone say I love you too. He was the only one here." "I was half conscious it was probably just a dream." I wanted to believe Dolph about Cena maybe liking me but I didn't want to get hurt again. Dolph did everything he could to make me happy which is why he is one of my best broski's.

I went to the arena the next day with Dolph and Cena grabbed me. I was too shocked to say anything but I did hear John apologizing and saying that he loved me and that he would never do anything to ever hurt ever again. It took a while for it to register in my brain but when it did I couldn't help but smile like a idiot because I had the guy I loved and I got my broski back.


	2. The kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story they belong to the WWE**

_Italics = Thoughts_

**Warning: Slash and suicide**

Zack's POV

After John had confirmed that he actually did love me and that I wasn't dreaming I couldn't help but be the happiest broski alive. So we hung out a lot more now and especially once the whole Kane thing started happening. While I was gone at the hospital after one of Kane's attacks I was on my way to go see Cena at his hotel room. I see him talking to Eve, which isn't too weird since the man gets along with everybody. I'm not the best at reading lips but the one word I could make out was…KISS…Wait what! I thought John said he loved me but right after saying that he goes and kisses the queen of the hoeskis. John see's me so I have to make an excuse for being there "Oh uh…Sorry for interrupting I forgot my T-shirt here."

John's POV

Zack enters my room which scares me because I don't know how long he's been here or what he heard but by the look on his face I can tell it wasn't good, he looked like a lost and kicked puppy who just got his bone taken away from him. He leaves just as fats as he came but I can't stop him to talk to him since he was in a hurry to leave. "Eve I know that we're friends and all but get out of my room now." I didn't mean to take all my anger out on her but I couldn't help it. I was also really hoping that Zack was sad about something like his favorite hair gel being cancelled or something and not that he found out about the kiss.

I was beginning to worry since I hadn't heard word from Zack since he came to get his T-shirt, even though he's got hundreds in his hotel room. Just as I was about to call his cell phone, someone calls me. I check the caller ID and it's Ziggler. "Yo Ziggler." "Don't you "Yo" me Cena. You are the scum of the earth. I get back to me and Zack's room only to find him crying on the floor sobbing about how you kissed Eve. He even tried to do a repeat of last time and slit his wrists. If it wasn't for me he would probably be dead…Because of you." "Dolph I…I didn't know." "Of course you didn't know, the mighty Cena doesn't have time for people like Zack, the guy you supposedly love. You had better come over here and fix it, fix him. If he dies I blame you for it." Then the line went dead. _Shit! I never meant for this to happen I didn't even want her to kiss me but she thought it would be great for a story line. _That's all I could think about. I didn't want the kiss in the first place, Eve did.

Dolph's POV

Zack is my best friend, or best broski as he calls it and I support him and John's relationship but when I found out that John kissed Eve right after Zack's "Incident" I couldn't believe it. When I got back to our hotel room all I saw was my best bro crying and sobbing on the ground because he found out about the kiss. Zack had tried to crawl to the bathroom after 15 minutes of being there and I knew exactly was he was going to try and do. He is a lot stronger then people give him credit for when he wants to be. Once I finally got him partially calm and away from any dangerous objects I finally let all my anger get to me and I called Cena. I really just wanted to swear at him and tell him to go die in a hole but Ryder was looking at me with his tear filled eyes "Ziggler, please don't yell at John too much." It was barely above a whisper but I heard and no matter how hard I tried to just scream and swear I couldn't because of Zack's face looking at me. When I finally got off the phone with John I saw that Zack fell asleep._ Probably from all the emotional turmoil he must be feeling._ So I let him fall asleep and I started comforting him. We might look like enemies on TV but we are the opposite in real life.

Zack's POV

When I woke up I saw Dolph sitting beside me watching cartoons. _The usual routine of every day life._ But when he finally noticed I was awake we started talking. "I can't believe Cena would do something to you like that. But don't worry things will change." Just at the mention of what Cena did I could feel the tears fall down my face. "Yeah bro it was shocking for me to hear too. Guess he must have lied." I must have looked really sad since, next thing I knew Dolph had me in a bear hug. "Don't worry Zacky, everything will be just fine." I heard a knock on our door. It was quiet at first but got louder as time passed. Dolph finally got up to get the door and he smile sheepishly at me. "Sorry bro but I hate to see you like this and I want you two to fix this."

John's POV

"Remember what I said on the phone Cena." Was all he whispered before leaving and giving Ryder an apologetic look before leaving to hide in the bathroom with his computer. Zack wouldn't make eye contact with me at all. He would look at the floor, the wall, his hand, anything really. " Zack I know what I did wasn't right and I'm sorry but Eve is the one that kissed me. I love you and only you. No one even comes close to being as amazing as you." " You say you didn't mean to do it but then why did you bro, you could have stopped it, you could have prevented it. And all of this right after you tell me you love me. Was it all really a lie? Were you just fooling me as a joke? Because I seriously love you." "No Zack I do love you. That kiss went nothing to me." "Get out." What! No I can't leave yet I need him to know that I don't love her. I only love him. "Zack please." "I said get out!" He was on the brink of tears so I left but that wouldn't stop me from trying to get him back. I would prove to him that I love him and no one else._ The question is how?_


End file.
